1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical mechanisms and, more particularly, to an optical member exchanging mechanism for an optical device such as a camera, especially for a camera used in a portable electronic device, a microscope, or such like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, digital cameras are now in widespread use. High-end portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are now equipped with a digital camera module. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy capturing digital pictures anytime and anywhere.
Digital images captured by digital camera modules can be edited by some software such as Adobe photoshop. Programs like Photoshop contain a large variety of image editing features. These programs have many functions, which allow the users to edit photographs. However, some faults in the digital camera module such as an excess exposure of a lens module of the camera module can not be overcome by software. Such a problem may be solved by adding a light module such as a light filter to reduce the amount of light in a certain wavelength passing through the lens module.
Therefore, an optical member exchanging mechanism whereby light modules such as light filters can be exchanged is desired.